Mistress Fox
by sonia555220
Summary: 1st Hokage and Kyuub had one secert that they never told anyone besides there closets friends. Now that secert would be revealed as Tsunade with the help of ANBU uncover something that was meant to be hidden.
1. Painting filled with Secerts

A loud explosion could be heard coming from the Mountain with the noble Hokage's faces which where engraved on it. Thick smoke was coming out of the First's face along with a loud yell from some angry person. "Are you trying to blow up my Grandfather's face?!" Tsunade yelled at the ANBU group that where working with the explosives.

"This was meant to a top secret mission! Using explosives have alerted everyone!" she scolded them even more as the ANBU group sighed. A month ago when they where checking the secret tunnels within the Mountain that found one tail blocked off. It was the oldest part of the tunnels, the ones made by the 1st Hokage.

"I bet there some powerful jutsu scrolls in there." Shizune said holding TonTon in her hands who was frightened by the explosion. Tsuande's eyes seemed to glow with mysterious intent. "Gah! I don't like that look of your's lady Tsunade!" Shizune said going into one of her shock moods. "Let's make a bet." Tsuande said with a smirk.

"On what?" Shizune asked. "On what is in that end of the tunnel." Tsuande replied as Shizune sighed, leave to Lady fifth to bet on her Grandfather's secrets. "Very well." Shizune said as TonTon sighed. "Alright then I bet there is… Some dirty secret my Grandfather was hiding!" Tsuande said with her creative imagination

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled an ANBU from the newly exploded tunnel. "Yes?" she asked. "Come and look at this!" the ANBU replied leading the way to the end of the tunnel. They all stopped and looked on in shock on what was at end. There where scrolls and books all owned by the First Hokage and by an unknown person.

But what really caught there attentions was a painting that was mounted on the wall. It showed lady about to sit up from lying down on the floor. She was very beautiful, wearing a red kimono which was slightly off her shoulders in a seductive way. Her long red hair was placed up in an elaborate bun with a pretty hair piece. She had piercing red eyes that help a soft look at man who was cupping her face with one hand.

It was hard to see the side of her face because of the man's hand seemed to be hiding her cheek. She had a collar around her neck with a chain attached to it. She also had a necklace around her neck; the blue crystal at the end of it was gently lying on her bosom. She had a beautiful black kimono on with red details on it.

The man that she was looking at was very handsome. He was tanned skinned with long raven hair. His eyes were not visible due to the lady hiding them with her hand. One of his hands had a tight grip on the chain that was attached to the collar around the lady's neck. It was if to symbolize dominance, power, or control. He was a wearing red armor with black clothing. He too had a necklace with a blue crystal around his neck. And for some odd reason he was surrounded a violet aura.

In the background there was a wave with a green aura. Next to this wave was a black silhouette of man. He had red eyes but the detail on it was hard to see because on how far back he was. The aura around him was a raging red.

"What an odd picture." Shizune commented as she dusted off where the title was. "…Mistress Fox?" she asked confused since there was no fox in sight in the picture, or so she though. Tsuande grew pale, in shock that her bet was right. "That's my grandfather and… his mistress." She said as everyone looked at her and then back at the painting. "Lady Fifth I found theses." an ANBU said handing her two journals of some sort, one of the 1ts Hokage and his mistress.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it's all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Writer's Notes: **From the next chapter and on wards it would take place in the past.


	2. Noises within the Forest

_A girl on the verge of womanhood played with her doll. She was lonely in this small little house. A noise could be heard from the entrance. "Father…?" the girl asked as man with armor walked in. He was injured and wobbled to the near by table. He placed his sword on the table before collapsing on the floor. It a pitiful to see a middle aged father on the floor, passed out. _

_The girl looked at the sword and then back at her father. Forbiddingly she took hold of the sword and undresses her father's armor. She took the sword out and grabbed her long red hair before cutting it short. "Don't worry father. This time I'll put my life on line." She said taking the armor and sword away to where no women from her time went, to war. _

Kyuubi woke up rather quickly. "Those dreams again…" she said spitefully, it was her past that she wished to forget. She reached for her long hair as if to make sure it was all there. "It took me a while to grow it back." She said standing up from the ground she was sleeping on. A loud noise came from a southern direction, from the sound of it wasn't anything natural.

Kyuubi rushed to see who would dare evade her forest. She reached a mountain and kept on running till she got to the end of it and looked down. She saw ninjas of Senju, Uchiha, and many more noteworthy clans. "What are they all doing here…? And together to say the least." She said and watched them closely.

Houses and buildings began to pop up from the ground. "It must be the Senju guy." Kyuubi said recognizing the wood style. An Uchiha stepped forward and stopped the Senju from creating anymore buildings and whispered something to the Senju's ear. Before Kyuubi knew it a kunai was pressed agents her neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a wood clone asked.

"How rude…" Kyuubi said with a smirk bravely taking hold of the hand that was holding the kunai. "This is no way you treat a lady." She said as her free hand touched the wood clone's cheek before her red chakra sent the wood on fire. "It's a demon!" ninja yelled from group of ninja clans. "Kill it before it gets away!" another ninja yelled as they where all about to send ninjas after her.

Hashirama stopped then from advancing. "My question still stands. Answer." He said sternly. Kyuubi gracefully jumped from the high mountain side and landed on her feet. "It's Kyuubi and why I'm here… well it's really none of you business. Oh by the way it's only proper to say one's name before asking another. You really don't have to right to be asking me such… personal questions." She replied

Hashirama smirked and said "You talk too much… I'm Hashirama Senju." "And the guy with the weird black hair?" Kyuubi asked pointing to the Uchiha. "He's Madara Uchiha, a dear friend of mine." Hashirama replied. "So why all you ninja have gathered here?" she asked. "We all came here to serve the Fire Country as its military power." Hashirama replied. "So who's your leader?" Kyuubi asked. "We haven't established it. Currently I and Madara are acting as leaders." He replied.

"You haven't answered the question on why you are here." Madara said rather harshly. "I live in these forests. I was making sure nothing was endangering my home." Kyuubi said. "So a demon actually cares." Madara said almost sounding surprise. "Well I'll be off. Don't bother looking for me." Kyuubi said jumping right back up to the mountain top and walking away into the dark forest.

* * *

**goku90504: **Thank you for the being the first person to review. Hopefully the good work will keep on coming.

**PaulRap Raptor: **I'm glad you like to see more. Thanks for reviewing.

**Writer's Notes: **Originally had this story in two parts. One in the very far off past and then this one. But I though it would take me forever so the first part will be a series of dreams. Sorry if it seems I have rushed this chapter.


End file.
